Aku Tak Peduli Siapa Kamu Sebenarnya
by shiinthaa
Summary: Apakah kenyataan pahit yang diungkapkan Si Won tentang identitas Soo Young sebenarnya justru akan membuat Soo Young bahagia? Atau sebaliknya?


chatacters: Super Junior's Si Won, SNSD's Soo Young, f(x)'s Sulli

warnings: un-beta-ed, fast plot stories, confusing words

disclaimer: all the characters are belong to their self, the stories are all mine, I made this just for fun, I made no profit with this

(!) if you don't like super generation pairing, it's better for you to leave this story right now x)

* * *

**Aku Tak Peduli Siapa Kamu Sebenarnya, Asalkan Kamu Tetap Ada di Sampingku**

* * *

**_'Siapapun dirimu sebenarnya itu tak penting,_**

**_Siapapun dirimu sebenarnya aku tak peduli,_**

**_Siapapun dirimu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku.'_**

* * *

Langit sangat hitam, angin bertiup sangat kencang, menandakan bahwa hujan akan turun, mungkin akan terjadi badai. Namun di saat semua orang sibuk mencari tempat berlindung jika hujan turun, Soo Young berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya entah melayang ke mana. Dia berjalan perlahan seraya menjinjing sebuah tas berukuran lumayan besar, tas punggung berukuran sedang tergantung di pundaknya.

Hujan pun turun, sangat deras, namun Soo Young tetap seperti itu. Dia bahkan tak peduli bahwa tubuhnya telah basah kuyup karena hujan. Di depan sebuah bangku taman dia menghentikan langkahnya, memutuskan untuk duduk.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa Soo Yong sedang menangis karena hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Langit seolah mengerti perasaan sedih yang Soo Young rasakan saat ini. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras ketika dia teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. 'Apakah yang selama ini aku duga memang benar? Apakah aku memang bukan anak kandung mereka? Jika aku memang anak kandung mereka, kenapa mereka tega berbuat seperti ini?' Soo Young tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia alami.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"Ah, kau ini bodoh sekali sih, aku telah menjelaskannya hingga lima kali kenapa kau tak mengerti juga sih?" Soo Young memarahi adiknya, Jin Ri, yang sedari tadi diajari matematika oleh Soo Young, namun tak kunjung mengerti juga. Jin Ri, atau yang biasa dipanggil Sulli, kemudian berlari sambil menangis, menuju kamar ibu mereka.

"HEY! SOO YOUNG! Kau apakan adikmu hingga menangis seperti ini?" sang ibu tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Dugaan Soo Young tepat, Sulli pasti mengadu ke ibu mereka.

"Aku dikatai bodoh, bu. Pokoknya aku tak mau tinggal lagi dengannya." Sulli mengadu lagi sambil tetap menangis.

"HEY! SOO YOUNG! KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU HINGGA BISA MENGATAINYA BODOH?" sang ibu tampak sangat marah sekali terhadap Soo Young hingga berteriak seperti itu, belum pernah Soo Young melihat ibunya semarah itu.

"Tampaknya kau mulai sekarang harus tinggal di rumah nenekmu. Maafkan aku harus memutuskan seperti ini. Namun tak ada pilihan lain." Lanjut sang ibu seraya beranjak pergi bersama Sulli.

Soo Young bagaikan tersambar petir. Namun dia tetap menuruti perkataan ibunya.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

Dan di sinilah Soo Young sekarang, hendak menuju rumah neneknya tanpa ada yang mengantar. Mungkin jika kakak Soo Young, Si Won, ada di rumah, dia yang akan mengantarkan Soo Young, atau bahkan Si Won yang akan meminta ibu mereka agar Soo Young bisa tetap tinggal. Sayangnya sekarang Si Won sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota.

Hujan mulai reda, Soo Young memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia mengganti bajunya di toilet umum terdekat. Tiba-tiba Soo Young enggan ke rumah neneknyaa. Dia pun kemudian mencari mesin penarik uang terdekat dan mengambil setengah uang tabungannya. Soo Young berpikir kalau lebih baik bila dirinya menyewa sebuah kamar di sebuah apartemen kecil, dia menemukan satu dengan harga yang sangat murah.

Kamarnya kecil memang, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Soo Young, yang penting bagi Soo Young harganya terjangkau dan tak mudah ditemukan seandainya orang tuanya mencari dirinya ketika mereka menyadari Soo Young tidak ada di rumah neneknya. Itupun jika memang mereka mencari Soo Young. Bahkan saat hujan tadi saja tak ada satupun orang rumah yang berniat untuk repot-repot mengantarkan payung untukSoo Young.

Walaupun kecil, kamar yang Soo Young sewa rapi dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Dari setengah uang tabungan Soo Young yang diambil, hanya seperlimanya yang terpakai untuk menyewa kamar tersebut selama tiga bulan. Sisanya masih cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari Soo Young sambil dia mencari kerja. Untungnya Soo Young masih mempunyai tabungan.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu Soo Young terus memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan dia memang bukan anak kandung keda orang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai orang tua. Ketika Soo Young mengingat-ingat kembali, orang tuanya tak pernah memperlakukan Soo Young sama seperti mereka memperlakukan kakak dan adiknya. Jika ada sesuatu antara Soo Young dan adiknya, pasti selalu Soo Young yang dimarahi, padahal belum tentu dia yang bersalah.

Di rumah pun, orang tua Soo Young terlihat tak peduli terhadapnya, satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengan Soo Young di rumah, hanyalah kakaknya, Si Won. Soo Young merindukan Si Won, sudah dua minggu Si Won di luar kota, Soo Young bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sepulangnya Si Won nanti, apakah Si Won akan mencarinya?

* * *

Akhirnya Si Won bisa pulang ke rumah setelah pekerjaannya di luar kota selesai. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kedua adiknya, Soo Young dan Sulli. Dia membawakan oleh-oleh untuk mereka. Sebuah boneka beserta coklat untuk Sulli dan sebuah kalung perak untuk Soo Young.

"Aku pulang." Si Won berteriak seraya memasuki rumah. Sulli berlari menghampirinya. Ibunya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Si Won. Si Won tidak melihat ayahnya dan Soo Young dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah mereka berada?

"Kau membawa oleh-oleh untukku kan kak?" Sulli berkata seraya memeluk Si Won. "Tentu, ini untukmu." Si Won menyerahkan plastik berisi boneka dan cokelat. Sulli lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Si Won memeluk ibunya dan bertanya, "Ayah dan Soo Young di mana, bu?"

"Ayahmu belum pulang dari kantor, kalau Soo Young tadi ibu menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah nenek sementara, tadi dia membuat Sulli menangis. Sulli berkata tak mau tinggal dengan Soo Young, jadi ibu tak punya pilihan lain selain memintanya tinggal di rumah nenek untuk sementara." Ucap sang ibu dengan santainya.

Si Won merasa seperti disambar petir mendengar kata-kata ibunya. "Kenapa ibu tega berbuat seperti itu? Aku akan menyusulnya ke rumah nenek sekarang!" Ucap SI Won seraya meninggalkan rumah sambil membawa kotak berisi kalung untuk Soo Young.

* * *

**_'Tok,tok,tok.'_**

Si Won mengetuk pintu rumah neneknya. "Ah! Si Won? Kenapa kau ke sini malam-malam seperti ini, ada apa, nak? Ayo masuk." Sambut neneknya.

Si Won pun masuk ke dalam dan menceritakan maksud kedatangannya ke sana. "Oh, Soo Young belum tiba di sini. Tadi ibumu memang menelpon nenek, katanya Soo Young akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Tapi Soo Young tak kunjung tiba, nenek pikir mungkin tidak jadi." Cerita sang nenek.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, nek. Terima kasih, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam." Pamit Si Won. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap sang nenek sambil mengantarkan Si Won ke gerbang.

Si Won bingung, dia tidak tahu harus mencari Soo Young di mana. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya Si Won di rumah dia bergegas menuju kamar Soo Young tanpa mempedulikan ayah dan ibunya yang menyuruh Si Won untuk ikut makan bersama mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka asyik makan sementara Soo Young tak tahu berada entah di mana? Si Won kesal terhadap kedua orang tuanya.

Si Won menemukan buku telepon yang berisikan nomor teman-teman Soo Young. Si Won menelpon teman-teman Soo Young satu per satu, dari teman sekolahnya dulu sampai teman kuliahnya. Sampai tak ada nomor lagi yang bisa Si Won telpon, dia belum juga mengetahui keberadaan Soo Young. Tak ada satu pun dari teman Soo Young yang mengetahui dimana Soo Young berada saat ini. 'Kau ada di mana Soo Young?' tanya Si Won dalam hati.

* * *

**~Seminggu kemudian~**

Sudah seminggu ini Si Won terus mencari Soo Young, namun aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Yang membuat Si Won sangat kesal adalah kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa Soo Young tak ada di rumah nenek dan entah berada di mana, namun mereka tak cemas sedikit pun. Si Won heran, di mana perasaan mereka sebenarnya?

'Sudahlah tak usah khawatir, dia sudah besar, sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.' Itulah yang ibunya katakan ketika mengetahui bahwa Soo Young tak ada di rumah neneknya. Si Won sangat kesal karena hal tersebut.

Si Won meminta cuti kerja hari ini, dia ingin mencari Soo Young satu hari penuh, hari ini. Kemarin-kemarin dia hanya mencari Soo Young setelah pulang kerja saja. Si Won menyusuri jalan sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan sosok Soo Young, walaupun dia sangat sadar tidak akan semudah itu.

_**'Bruuuuk.'**_

Ada seorang gadis menabrak Si Won, nampaknya sang gadis sedang terburu-buru sehingga dia menabrak Si Won. "Maafkan aku." sang gadis meminta maaf dengan segera. Si Won sangat kaget saat melihat siapa sebenarnya gadis yang telah menabraknya tadi. "Soo Young?" Si Won memanggil nama sang gadis, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Soo Young. Sang gadis nampak tak kalah kaget dengan Si Won.

Ketika Soo Young ingin pergi, Si Won menahannya dengan memegang erat tangan Soo Young, dan memeluknya. "Kau ke mana saja anak nakal? Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Si Won sambil mengelus perlahan rambut Soo Young.

"Kak, aku harus segera mengantarkan surat, aku bisa dipecat jika surat ini tak sampai tepat waktu." Soo Young berkata dengan nada memelas. "Lepaskan aku, setelah aku antarkan surat ini, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Lanjutnya.

"Memang kau akan mengantarkan surat itu kemana?" Tanya Si Won seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Soo Young namun segera bergegas menggenggam tangan Soo Young karena takut Soo Young akan melarikan diri.

"Ke sebuah gedung yang letaknya dua blok dari sini, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, kak. Ayolah aku mohon." Soo Young memohon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau akan aku antar." Si Won berkata seraya berlari dan menarik Soo Young.

* * *

Seselesainya Soo Young mengantarkan surat, dia tak langsung kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Si Won mengajak Soo Young ke sebuah kafe, dia menagih janji Soo Young untuk bercerita. "Mungkin mereka sudah tak menginginkan aku lagi kak, tak mengapa, aku akan buktikan ke mereka bahwa aku pun bisa hidup sendiri." Ucap Soo Young setelah selesai bercerita.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi berjanjilah, apa pun itu jangan pergi dulu, tak apa jika kau ingin menangis, tapi jangan pergi. Mengerti?" Si WOn akhirnya berbicara setelah dia dan Soo Young sama-sama terdiam lama karena tenggelam di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Soo Young hanya mengangguk dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah yang ingin Siwon ceritakan kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini bukan adik kandungku." Si Won menjadi ragu untuk tetap bercerita. "Maksud kakak?" Soo Young nampak bingung.

"Waktu aku berumur lima tahun, ibu menginginkan anak perempuan, ibu berdo'a setiap hari, namun permintaannya tak pernah terkabul. Namun akhirnya, entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak, seorang bawahan ayah beserta istrinya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Beruntungnya, anak perempuan mereka yang berumur dua tahun selamat." Soo Young tampak serius mendengarkan cerita Si Won.

"Setelah berunding dengan ayah dan meminta persetujuanku, ibu mengangkat anak perempuan itu sebagai anak. Ibu sangat menyayanginya, walaupun ayah kurang peduli dengan anak itu. Aku juga sangat senang karena bisa mempunyai seorang adik, aku amat menyayanginya." Si Won melihat Soo Young mulai meneteskan air mata, nampaknya Soo Young mulai mengerti apa maksud cerita Si Won.

"Namun, rasa sayang ibu mulai berubah ketika dia hamil, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dia kandung adalah seorang anak perempuan. Setelah anak yang dalam kandungannya lahir, dia semakin tidak mempedulikan anak angkatnya. Aku rasa kau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya." Si Won memutuskan mengakhiri ceritanya setelah dia melihat air mata Soo Yong semakin deras mengalir.

"Dan anak perempuan itu aku kan? Jadi benar dugaanku selama ini, kalau aku bukan anak mereka? Sekarang, sudah bolehkah aku pergi?" Tanya Soo Young kepada Si Won.

"Belum. Aku tahu hatimu hancur mendengarnya, namun kau juga layak mengetahuinya. Sekarang, kembalilah ke rumah." Pinta Si Won kepada Soo Young.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan cuma anak angkat. Lagipula mereka juga sepertinya tak peduli padaku. Hanya kau yang mempedulikan dan mencariku. Namun kau pun mulai sekarang juga boleh tak mempedulikanku. Aku yakin aku bisa hidup tanpa kalian. Terima kasih telah membesarkanku, tapi sepertinya aku tak dibutuhkan lagi di sana." Ucap Soo Young sambil terisak, nampak sekali kalau dia mencoba telihat kuat di hadapan Si Won.

Ketika Soo Young tiba-tiba beranjak pergi, "Pulanglah ke rumah. Aku membutuhkanmu." Cegah Si Won seraya menggenggam erat tangan Soo Young. "Tapi tidak dengan ayah, ibu, dan Sulli. Mereka tak membutuhkanku, aku akan menyusahkan mereka jika aku pulang." Soo Young mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Si Won, namun gagal.

"Pulanglah ke rumah. Bukan sebagai adikku, tapi sebagai calon istriku." Si Won berkata seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya. "Maksudmu?" Soo Young bertanya kepada Si Won seraya duduk kembali di tempat semula.

Si Won pun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Soo Young. Si Won menatap Soo Young tajam seraya berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Soo Young, aku mencintaimu melebihi cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Aku mulai menyadarinya ketika kau menghadiri wisudaku. Kau cantik sekali mengenakan gaun putih itu. Aku pikir tak apa bila aku mencintaimu, toh kau bukan adikku."

"Namun aku tak berani menyatakannya karena kau tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya kejadian ibu menyuruhmu keluar rumah. Aku pikir mungkin ini saatnya. Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin melindungimu dan melihatmu bahagia." Si Won mengakhiri pengakuannya. "Pulanglah denganku." Pinta Si Won kepada Soo Young.

Soo Young tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Si Won. Jauh di dalam hati Soo Young, dia merasa bahagia, dia juga menyayangi Si Won, entah sebagai kakak atau lebih. Tapi Soo Young menyayangi Si Won, hanya Si Won yang peduli dengannya selama ini. Akhirnya Soo Young pun mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah membayar bill, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju rumah. Si Won menggenggam tangan Soo Young erat sekali. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya kak." Ucap Soo Young kepada Si Won, Soo Young tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk Si Won selain berterima kasih telah begitu baik kepadanya. Si Won hanya tersenyum.

Soo Young tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya kepada Si Won, "Bagaimana bila ayah dan ibu tak menyetujui semua ini kak?" Si Won memandang Soo Young dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sssst... Jangan khawatir. Tak peduli apa kata ayah dan ibu nanti, tak peduli apakah mereka setuju atau tidak, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, yakinlah, bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sisimu." Ucap Si Won menenangkan Soo Young.

"Tapi…" Tiba-tiba Si Won menempelkan jarinya di bibir Soo Young ketika Soo Young ingin membantahnya. "Percayalah padaku." Si Won mencium lembut kening Soo Young, kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

* * *

**_'Siapapun dirimu sebenarnya itu tak penting,_**

**_Siapapun dirimu sebenarnya aku tak peduli,_**

**_Siapapun dirimu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku.'_**

* * *

~FIN~


End file.
